


Sext It Up

by BiffElderberry



Series: Starts with a few magic words [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: I'm bored,he typed into a new text message. He scrolled through his contacts and picked out Peter's name. He hadn't talked to Peter in any form other than a few niceties at pack meetings since defeating the incubus. It wasn't so much that he didn't want to talk to the older man, it was just never the opportune moment. He couldn't just go up to him and say, “Hey, remember that time you fucked me for the good of the pack and it was the best orgasm I ever had? Wanna do that again?" But if the opportune moment wouldn't present itself, he'd just have to make one.





	Sext It Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaiosea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiosea/gifts).



> So I wrote the first fic and then it spawned a sequel.

"I finished translating that text," Lydia told him over the phone. "Stiles, you didn't do this, right?" 

 

"Of course not," Stiles replied nervously. "I would never do a spell without doing the proper research for it." 

 

"Uh huh, that's not very convincing," Lydia replied dryly. "Anyway, I'll send it to you later tonight so you can prepare yourself for the consequences, but I have to go for now. See you Monday!" 

 

"Bye," Stiles replied half heartedly. The line went dead. Stiles flopped his phone down on the bed and sighed. He was bored. That was a real problem when your main hobby was fighting rival supernatural creatures. Whenever there was something to do, there was never enough time to do anything else, but when there wasn’t a threat, he then didn’t have any hobbies to fall back on. 

 

Well, not nothing. He scrambled for his phone. 

 

_I'm bored_ , he typed into a new text message. He scrolled through his contacts and picked out Peter's name. He hadn't talked to Peter in any form other than a few niceties at pack meetings since defeating the inccubus. It wasn't so much that he didn't want to talk to the older man, it was just never the opportune moment. He couldn't just go up to him and say, “Hey, remember that time you fucked me for the good of the pack and it was the best orgasm I ever had? Wanna do that again?" But if the opportune moment wouldn't present itself, he'd just have to make one. 

 

_I can't stop thinking about you,_ he texted again when Peter didn't respond. 

 

_I've been thinking about your hands on my body,_ he texted quickly afterwards. _And your dick in my ass._  He shifted his phone to rest in one hand so his other hand could slide down his own chest, feeling himself through his clothes. 

 

_Stiles, stop it,_ came the terse reply.

 

Stiles grimaced. That wasn't the reply he wanted. Still, he forged on.

 

_Thought about you at school all day,_ Stiles typed. _About how much I want you to fuck me again._

 

_ Jesus Christ, Stiles, I'm at work. _

 

_I want you to fuck me against a wall,_ Stiles types one handed. His other hand traveled down to his pants, popping open the button and fumbling with the zipper. _You holding me up like I weigh nothing and fucking me against a wall until I can't think anymore._  His hand grasped his cock, giving it a few strokes to bring it to full attention. 

 

_Or jumping through my window one night and taking me right here in my bead._ He hit send before looking over the text. 

 

_*bed,_ he quickly corrected. _Sorry, typing one handed._

 

A wicked idea crossed his mind. He ran his hand up and down his cock again, smearing a little precum around. He then pointed his camera and snapped a picture, which he quickly sent to Peter. 

 

_I want you to fuck me in every position possible, to use me until I smell like you,_ Stiles followed up a minute later when Peter didn't respond to his picture. _I want you to claim me so all the pack knows I'm yours._

 

Stiles fisted his cock a few more times waiting for a response, but none came. Maybe this had been a bad idea. He might have just wrecked his relationship with Peter by trying to make it sexual, and now pack meetings would be even more awkward. 

 

He heard the front door open and close, hard. He sighed. Well that was over before it even began. He tucked his cock back into his pants, determined to say a quick hello to his dad before disappearing into his room for good. 

 

"Hello?" he called into the hallway, leaning out of the door to his room. Something was off. He could normally hear his dad bluster around downstairs, dropping his holster and kicking off his shoes long before he came upstairs. But instead, whoever had entered was already half way up the stairs and coming up fast. 

 

"Peter?" he gasped as he saw the other man clear the top of the stairs. Peter was in his beta form, breathing heavily, his eyes narrowed in on Stiles. He had something crushed in his hand. A closer look revealed it to be his cellphone, now hopelessly destroyed. Stiles felt afraid. 

 

Peter was now right in front of him. There was a clatter as the phone hit the floor. Stiles steeled himself, looking in the werewolf’s eyes.

 

Suddenly he was slammed against the wall of the hallway. Peter's face was inches from his own.

 

"I'm sorry?" he supplied. He wasn't sure yet whether Peter was going to kiss him or rip his throat out. 

 

Peter surged forward, his lips crashing down on Stiles'. Stiles gasped into the kiss, feeling himself pressed back against the wall. Peter took that as an invitation, licking Stiles' teeth. 

 

Stiles moaned into the kiss, pushing back against Peter. He ran his own tongue over Peter's teeth, nicking his tongue on one of his fangs. One of his hands buried itself in Peter's hair, holding him close. 

 

Peter pulled back from the kiss for a second before burying his head in the crook of his neck. He breathed in Stiles' scent deeply before kissing and nibbling at the skin there. He pushed his hips forward, grinding their dicks together. His hands slid down to Stiles' ass, picking him up and pushing him back against the wall, pulling a moan from Stiles. They stayed there, frantically humping against each other.

 

"Stiles," Peter moaned, continuing to bite at the skin at the juncture of Stiles' neck. Stiles knew he was going to have a hickey there but he couldn't bring himself to care.

 

"I want you to fuck me," Stiles breathed, trying to work a hand between them to undo their pants. 

 

"Out here?" Peter asked, pushing up against Stiles again.

 

"No lube," Stiles replied. "We'll have to go to my bedroom." While the idea of getting fucked right there was definitely a turn on, he knew he there was no way he was going to take Peter without any lube. 

 

Peter adjusted his grip on Stiles' ass before pulling away from the wall. Stiles let out a squawk at the shift, grabbing at Peter's shoulders to keep from falling off and tumbling down the stairs. Peter dropped him onto the bed. 

 

Stiles' hands immediately went to his pants. He barely got them pulled down enough before Peter was on top of him again, kissing and nipping all over him.

 

"Lube?" Peter asked between bites.

 

"In the drawer." Stiles flapped a hand at the night stand. Peter sat up to grab the lube and Stiles took the opportunity to pull his shirt off. Peter caught him halfway through, wrapping his arms up in his shirt. 

 

"Kinky," Stiles quipped, but he stopped struggling and left his hands above his head where Peter put them. 

 

Peter smirked at him before nipping his way down Stiles chest. He grabbed Stiles’ pants and pulled them the rest of the way down.

 

There was a decisive pop as Peter opened the lube and drizzled some on his fingers. He slid his hand between Stiles legs and swirled a finger around his hole. Stiles moaned when the first finger pushed inside him. He forced himself to relax around the intrusion, pushing down against Peter’s finger. 

 

“Come on I can take it,” Stiles gasped out, his hips thrusting slightly against Peter’s hand. 

 

Peter pushed a second finger in slowly, giving Stiles time to get used to the intrusion. He wrapped his free hand around Stiles cock, giving him a few loose strokes. Stiles was whining by the time Peter inserted his third finger. He struggled against the shirt that was limiting his ability to touch Peter.

 

“I’m ready, just do it,” Stiles said. He almost managed to free one of his hands, but Peter grabbed his wrists. He leaned forward and kissed Stiles. Stiles melted against him. 

 

Peter pulled his pants down far enough to release his dick. He slicked himself up before grabbing Stiles’ hips. 

 

Stiles moaned as Peter pushed in slowly. The first time they had done this, he had been so concentrated on the spell that he hadn’t taken time to just feel Peter. This time, however, there was no life or death situation and he could fully concentrate on Peter sliding into him, stretching him beyond anything he had ever felt before. 

 

The moment Peter bottomed out, he began to thrust. He started with slow, shallow thrusts, but quickly built to a punishing rhythm that had Stiles mewling below him. He grabbed Stiles leg and pushed it up.

 

Stiles gasped as he felt the muscles in his leg stretch past his limits. However, the new position allowed Peter to hit deeper and deeper within him, and Stiles certainly wasn’t going to complain about that! He hooked his leg over Peter’s shoulder. 

 

“Oh god, Peter, please,” Stiles moaned, struggling loosely against his shirt. He needed to come. He needed a hand around his cock to push him over the edge. But between the jostling of Peter’s thrusts and the pleasure shooting up his spine, Stiles couldn’t coordinate his own arms well enough to get free.

 

Peter wrapped a loose hand around Stiles’ cock, but didn’t move it. He smirked at Stiles’ whine and finally matched the pace of their fucking. It only took a few good tugs before let out a low moan, his body going tense with his orgasm. Peter pulled out and gave a few desperate pulls on his own cock to bring himself to the brink and shoot his load all over Stiles’ chest. 

 

Peter flopped down next to Stiles on the bed. He ran his hand through the mess on Stiles’ stomach, mixing their come together.

 

“That’s gross,” Stiles commented, wrinkling his nose as Peter rubbed it across his skin.

 

“You said you wanted the other’s to smell me on you,” Peter smirked. “Now just don’t take a shower before the pack meeting tonight and they’ll definitely know exactly what you’ve been up to.”

 

“Oh shit,” Stiles said softly. “I forgot about the meeting.” 

 

Peter chuckled lightly. 

 

“We should do this again sometime,” Stiles said casually, but he knew the werewolf could hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He just hoped that Peter would attribute that to their previous activity and not his sudden nerves.

 

“We should,” Peter agreed. “Perhaps we should eat dinner first, though.” 

 

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Stiles beamed.

 

“Yes,” Peter replied with the confidence of someone who knew he wouldn’t get turned down.

 

“Good,” Stiles replied, giving Peter a soft peck on the lips. “I’d like that.”


End file.
